Pie de Naranja
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Su vida ya no era dulce como esa maravillosa tarta...


Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. No quería llorar, mucho menos si era por el ninguneo gratuito que había recibido de quien decía amarlo. De quien lo iba a respetar y amar siempre.

Había perdido la cuenta de los moretones en su cuerpo. Y las cicatrices que escondía con las camisas de diseñador o los ojos morados que el maquillaje había sabido camuflar.

-Mala idea-susurro al momento que saco el pie de naranja demasiado tostado del horno, justo dos minutos antes de que su novio entrará por la puerta.

Nunca imaginó que el jugo de naranja caliente que llevaba esa tarta sería el causante de las quemaduras de segundo grado en su abdomen.

-Me queme en la estufa, trate de alcanzar algo…-intentaba hablar.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a denunciar?-dijo su médico de cabecera al momento que examinaba la herida-la camisa ayudó a profundizar la herida. No sé que es más desconsiderado, si que sigas gastando dinero en ropa tan costosa o que sigas con ese animal que te llevará a la tumba en cualquier momento.

-No tengo trabajo, tengo deudas y David paga todas mis cuentas. Mi padre me odia y me es imposible arrendar un techo para vivir. Hoy en día nadie quiere diseñadores.

-Me aburrí de tus lamentos Kurt-dijo el hombre sentándose en el borde de la ventana y mirándolo seriamente.

-Es poco profesional sentarse ahí.

-Es poco humano justificar la violencia de tu novio-dijo apuntando los moretones que se veían en los brazos y abdomen descubiertos del castaño-no puedo vendarte, no hasta que baje la inflamación y hacer una radiografía por costillas rotas.

-No creo…-intento hablar.

-Kurt, apenas podías caminar cuando llegaste en el taxi-dijo viendo el gesto preocupado- pago mi asistente-dijo suspirando y bajando de su lugar para tomar el teléfono y marcar-necesito que vengan por un paciente para rayos, no. En este caso rayos completos-corto la llamada y vio que el ojiazul trataba de irse.

-¿Sabías que si toco tu hombro terminaría el trabajo que hizo esa bestia intentando dislocar tu brazo?-dijo acercándose lo suficiente para quedar frente al castaño, quien seguía sentado en la camilla de su consulta.

-Blaine-intento hablar, pero el médico puso sus manos en las rodillas raspadas-no-dijo sintiendo el escozor por el tacto.

-Si no hubieras roto nuestro compromiso ni te hubieras ido con este neanderthal no estaría pasando esto-dijo tomando la barbilla morada.

-No estábamos bien, yo me sentía menos a tu lado y…

-No te cuestiono, nunca lo haría-suspiro acariciando la mejilla de su ex novio-ahora cuando vuelvas de los rayos aceptaras tres cosas.

-¿Y si digo que no?-dijo temeroso por lo que diría Blaine.

-No puedes, chicos-dijo viendo a dos técnicos de enfermería-rayos completos-los hombres obedecieron y Blaine volvió a su escritorio en donde se dispuso a organizar algunos papeles.

Nunca se había sentido tan indefenso. Si bien sólo iba con una bata de hospital, sabía que cualquier movimiento podía terminar en un hueso roto o un brazo colgando, porque la paliza de David había sido sin medida, eso sin contar que su espalda resultó levemente quemada al momento que lo apoyó contra la puerta del horno de la encimera.

Si no hubiese sido por su vecino que escuchó el ruido, quizá en qué habría terminado todo. Eso le recordaba agradecer a Sam por botar la puerta y sujetar a David cuando intentaba arrancar su brazo. Ya no podría diseñar por un buen tiempo y aún tenía que volver por sus cosas, eso sería más humillante que ver el rostro de lástima que ponían esas personas cada vez que llegaba al hospital.

Dos horas de exámenes y una más en la que encajaron sus huesos rotos. Tenía un hombro enyesado, una mano en igual condición y las costillas fuertemente vendadas con la promesa de tener reposo absoluto por un mes.

-Blaine no puedo…-intentaba hablar, sabía que tenía que volver a casa con David y eso lo aterraba.

-Me encargaré de él-dijo suave el médico guardando sus cosas y dando por finalizada su jornada, eran las once de la noche.

-Es peligroso, no es…-pero Blaine se acercó a él y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Te dije que debes aceptar tres cosas-dijo sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, un sobre y una tarjeta-por fortuna tengo solución a algunos de tus problemas, las deudas se pagan con ese cheque en blanco que puedes llenar con el monto que necesitas. Las llaves son de un departamento que planeaba arrendar, pero es tuyo de forma permanente y a quien pregunte es tuyo. La tarjeta tiene el contacto de Carrie Bradshaw, una prestigiosa diseñadora. Te dará una oportunidad si ve tus diseños.

-Blaine-dijo boquiabierto, sentía que era demasiado por como él se había portado con el moreno.

-No me debes nada. La cuenta de la clínica está a mi nombre y sólo te pido que vengas a los controles. Le pedí a tu vecino Sam que sacará tus pertenencias del departamento de Karofsky, tu amigo vino a ver cómo estabas y lo envíe de vuelta para que lleve todo al departamento junto a ti.

-Hola ¿interrumpo?-dijo el rubio asomándose.

-No. Le daba unas últimas instrucciones. Los medicamentos están en esta bolsa y las indicaciones de cada uno. Debe descansar y venir a los controles-dijo alejándose del castaño y caminando al escritorio por su maletín.

-Así lo hará-aseguro Sam.

-Sam, pide la silla de ruedas-dijo Kurt para quedar solo nuevamente con el médico. Cuando su vecino se fue decidió agradecer.

-Blaine…

-No digas ni hagas nada. Sólo cuídate-murmuro suave caminando a la puerta-que sigas vivo y te alejes de esa escoria es lo mejor que puedes hacer Kurt-susurro saliendo de ahí. No podía seguir en el mismo sitio que el castaño, sino le pediría que volvieran y su ex novio no estaba para enfrentarse a algo así.

No por ahora. Ya vería más adelante.


End file.
